


Not What it Seems

by ShatteredGlassHouse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredGlassHouse/pseuds/ShatteredGlassHouse
Summary: Being in a relationship can be fun... Until it's not.





	Not What it Seems

LeFou sat on the bleachers, watching the football practice with Belle beside him, reading her book.

“I don’ know why you like watching this,” Belle spoke up without taking her eyes off the page she was reading.

“I just do.”  LeFou shrugged and watched the quarterback stretch his arms, glisten in sweat.  LeFou bit his lip and felt a faint blush cross his face.

It wasn’t a secret that FeFou liked the quarterback, Gaston.  Everyone liked him.  This was his second year on the team and he was already the star of the team, much to Gaston’s enjoyment.

LeFou was there to watch all the practices and home games.  Belle only joined him on games when he nearly begged her, and those times were rare.

It also didn’t help that he loved the uniform.  It showcased his defined arms and his (glories) ass.  It didn’t help his feelings for the man at all.

“I just don’t get the hype about sports.”  Belle looked up from her book to watch as the ball was thrown in the air.

“It’s not too bad,” he lied.  He really didn’t have a clue about football and only went to games because of Gaston.

“Hmm.” She hummed and watched the movements around her.

When practice was over Gaston took his helmet off, displaying his matted hair, still perfectly pulled back.  He winked at the bleachers.  The group of girls in front of them swooned, but Lefou knew the wink was for him.  Gaston smirked as LeFou ducked his head.

“Honestly,” Belle bit out, slinging her bag over her shoulder, “he thinks he’s God’s gift to women.”

LeFou said nothing.  He knew if he replied then he would get the speech about how he’s getting his hopes up for a lost cause and he didn’t want that today.

“Don’t know why you like him so much.”

LeFou just chuckled flatly and followed Belle to the parking lot.  They parted ways.  LeFou turned and walked to his home.

*****

LeFou opened his door and dropped his bag onto the floor.  He got a bottle of water from the fridge and walked to the living room to start his homework.  He was halfway through his biology when a knock came through the home.  He pulled the door opened and smiled.

“Hi, babe.”  Gaston grinned and stepped into the foyer.  He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to LeFou’s lips. This was the routine they had—after practice or after-school, they would go to the other’s house to do homework or to hang out.  The school didn’t know about them and that was because of Gaston. His reason was that he wanted it to be between them for a bit.  It’s been two months since Gaston walked up to LeFou after practice and asked him out.  The secrecy was kind of hot, but at times it was tiring.  Especially when LeFou wanted to kiss him after practice.  He always had to wait until home.

“Hi.”  LeFou hid a shy smile.  He walked back to his chair as Gaston grabbed water from the kitchen.  When he settled on the couch, both fell into comfortable since as they work.

After an hour, Gaston closed his book and slid over to the side of LeFou’s seat.  “I’m done,” Gaston announced as he leaned closer to LeFou.

The boy finished his sentence and looked up.  “No, you’re not.”  They had most of the same classes except three and they were working on biology right now.  He wasn’t even done, which meant Gaston wasn’t.

“For now,” Gaston spoke softly and pressed his nose to his boyfriend’s cheek.  “Please.”  The taller man pulled LeFou’s face towards him.  He kissed his lips softly.

LeFou felt his breath hitch which happened each time Gaston kissed him with more than a peck.

They kissed for a bit until LeFou pulled back, biting his lip.  “We should get back.”

Gaston kissed him one more time and turned his attention to his book.

*****

The weeks went on in a similar manner. As time went by the secret became more taxing on LeFou.  He felt stupid when he walked by Gaston and smiled, only to have him wink with his cocky smile (which LeFou did love) or ignored.  He knew it wasn’t against him, but it hurt, especially when Belle pinched him and said he’s got it bad.

“Am I obvious with my crush?” LeFou asked as he sat across Belle in the library. 

Belle hummed for a moment, pursing her lips.  “Um,” she began and LeFou groaned, burying his head in his hands.  “It’s not too obvious,” Belle offered.

But LeFou was already kicking himself.  If he wasn’t hiding it as well as he thought, what did Gaston think?  If Belle knew, Gaston had to see it too.

“It’s okay, hon.  You’re allowed to have crushes.  It’s normal.”

“Yes, when the boy you’re lusting over doesn’t know.”  LeFou flipped a page of a book he was no longer paying attention to.  “If you know, Gaston knows.”

He felt a little ridiculous when he was actually dating his crush.  But they both didn’t want to come clean yet, and here he was blowing it.

“Are going to watch practice today?”

“No,” he answered too quickly.  He never missed a practice since starting a relationship with Gaston.  “I have to study.”

“Want help?” Belle asked, packing up her bag as the bell rang.

“Thanks, but I’m going to study on my own.”  LeFou chuckled and packed his bag.

LeFou stopped making eye contact when he walked by Gaston and only went to Gaston’s practice, but never his games. 

It was three weeks later when Gaston appeared on his front door, which wasn’t a change in their routine.

Gaston studied his boyfriend before stepping into the house.

“You weren’t at practice.”  Gaston dropped his bag on the floor and stepped into the living room.

“Yeah.  I have to study.”  LeFou sat down and grabbed his book.

“You usually do that on the bleachers.” 

“I just wanted a change of scenery.”  LeFou tried to read his notes, but Gaston’s stare was too distracting.

“Now?”  Gaston eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. As little as this change was it was unusual behaviour.  “And you didn’t text me?”

“I forgot.”

“Okay,” Gaston sighed, taking LeFou’s papers from him

“What’s wrong?  You’re acting weird and I don’t like it.”  Gaston crossed his arms over his chest and LeFou felt his heart stutter.  It wasn’t like he never saw Gaston angry, just not enough.

“Maybe I needed time.”

“From me?”  LeFou didn’t answer.  “What did I do?”

LeFou gasped and shook his head.  “No.  You did nothing.”

“Then why don’t I have my favourite cheerleader in the crowd.  If you don’t want to go to the games, tell me.  I don’t want you to feel like I’m making you do this shit.”  Gaston took LeFou’s hand and kissed it.

“Do you think I’m too obvious when we’re at school.  Towards my feelings for you?” LeFou added the last part when he saw his boyfriend’s puzzled expression.

Gaston was silent, shifting on his feet.  “well, Yeah.”  LeFou groaned and fell back on the couch.  “But that’s you,” the taller boy continued.   “You’re not doing anything new.  Before this, you were just as obvious.”  Gaston cringed at the choice of words.

“Oh God,” LeFou moaned.  He thought he was being at least a little reserved. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.  And I find it flattering.”  The boy smiled and cupped LeFou’s face.

He knew he was making a big deal out of this.  He just always had thoughts that Gaston would get bored of him and dump him for someone better.  He was the first boy Gaston has dated, mostly going after girls that cheered for him.  That also worried him.  Gaston never came out to him, so it was a shock when Gaston asked him out months ago.  Maybe this would all end.  If Gaston was using him for an experiment he didn’t know what he would do.

“You’re worrying, love,” Gaston said softly, rubbing his hand over LeFou’s forehead.   When LeFou didn’t answer, Gaston continued.  “If you’re worried, don’t be.  I love that you show me your love without saying it.”

LeFou looked at his boyfriend skeptical but didn’t say anything.

The past few months were some of the best Gaston ever had.  All his past relationships (if you could call them that) never made him feel the way LeFou made him feel.  He’s always felt attracted to boys, he wasn’t ready to admit that.  So, he went out with girls, which left his unsatisfied.  Then he decided to ask LeFou out.  The relationship has been what he’d always wanted.  He came out to his parent, the most terrifying thing he’d ever done.  It made it better when they hugged him and told him he was still their son.  He hasn’t told anyone else, not even LeFou, but he figured his boyfriend had to know.

“I love it,” Gaston affirmed.  “And I love you.”  He cupped LeFou’s face and pulled his face toward his.  The Kiss was delicate and when he pulled away LeFou was smiling at him.

“Okay.”

Gaston pulled LeFou’s lips back to his and pressed his lips again.  It didn’t stay innocent for long.  LeFou pressed against Gaston, who got the hint.  He pushed LeFou back so that he was lying down.  The other boy straddled his boyfriend’s lap.

Gaston deepened the kiss, electing a moan from LeFou.  He arched up, pressing his chest to Gaston, who gripped his hip in return. 

“Fuck,” Gaston groaned and LeFou shivered.  Gaston pulled back panting and helped LeFou up.

LeFou was breathing harder now.  Kissing Gaston never failed to make him lightheaded.

“Does that reassure you?”  Gaston smirked and winked when LeFou nodded dumbly.  Such a bastard.     

*****

The next few months went by as normal.  LeFou tried to ignore Gaston at school as much as he could.  He did start going to Gaston’s games, not every time, but he was there.

When they passed six months, LeFou was shocked, as well as Gaston, but he was also elated that he was able to keep his first real relationship for this long.  There were times where LeFou would hint at coming out—which was poorly phrased—but Gaston didn’t feel ready.  He was nervous of what people would think.  He knew LeFou had a hard time at first, but Gaston just felt like he wasn’t allowed.  He was considered star of the team and he was worried that being gay the guys in the locker room would treat him differently.  They only had one month left before they graduated.  Gaston was leaning towards not telling anyone at all, but he had to talk to LeFou about it.

LeFou was walking with Belle towards her locker.  She placed a book on the metal shelf and turned to LeFou.

“So, are you going to prom?”  The flyers were already up and tickets were on sale.

“Are you?”  LeFou rocked on his feet.

“I am.  Adam asked me,” She answered and gave a shy smile.  LeFou was so happy for his friend.  Belle and Adam had been dancing around each other for the better part of a year.  LeFou always pushed her to ask Adam out.  She always said she would when LeFou asked Gaston.  That always stopped the conversation.

“I thought you didn’t like prom.  You always said it was a poor excuse for memorise.”

“I did, but...”  She shrugged and bit her lip.

LeFou envied her.  He wanted to go to prom with Gaston, but that would be a miracle.  He was still holding onto hope.  He had his tickets, he just hoped Gaston would agree.  It would be a perfect (cliché) excuse to reveal their relationship.

“I’m happy for you.”  LeFou smiled brightly and hugged Belle. 

“Thank you.  I am too.  I already have my dress.”

LeFou gasped in mocked betrayal.  “And you didn’t ask me for help.”

Belle giggled.  “I already had it.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see it.”

“You will when you come.”

“Oh, I’m not su-” He was cut off by Belle. 

“If I’m going with Adam, then you have to ask Gaston.”

“I don’t remember that being the plan.  And he's not gay,” he muttered dejectedly.  He knew Gaston wasn’t out with their relationship and that made things complicated.

“Mmm.  You sure about that?”

LeFou had to hide his surprise.  Gaston was hiding the secret well, or so LeFou thought.

“What do you mean.”

“I’m saying he might not be completely straight. “

“What makes you say that?”  LeFou felt the blood drain from his face.

“Um, times when he’s looking at you when you don’t know.”

If Gaston was looking at him at school it wasn’t with affection.  They were careful.  Gaston let him know when he was being obvious.

“Yeah; it’s not uncommon.  Most people look at me like I’m a joke.  Look at me.”  LeFou gestured to his body.  Belle frowned, but let her friend finish.  “I’m not athletic, I’m not fit.  I’m just…me.”  LeFou sighed and slouched against the locker he was beside.

Belle was silent for a second, making sure LeFou was finished.  “Okay, first, you are amazing.  You are funny, sensitive, charming and a great friend.  It doesn’t matter what you look like.  It matters who you are.” 

He’s heard this speech before.  His mum had told him this before he dated Gaston.  It was nicer coming from Belle.  Less bias.  But he still questioned why someone like Gaston was with him.  It’s been six months and LeFou always feared that when he woke up each day it would be the day Gaston would let him go.

“LeFou,” she sighed and grabbed her books for next class, “I want you to be happy.  I know this is crazy, but you should ask Gaston to prom.”

“Are serious?” LeFou nearly cried.  He planned on asking Gaston to prom, but he had to let Belle think it was her idea.”

“I am.  I’m not saying this to hurt you, but I feel like you should.  Last month before graduation.  Do you want to live with regret?  And if he says no you go with Adam and me.” 

“I’m not tagging along.   It’s your time, and you have been crushing on Adam for months.”

The girl blushed but didn’t speak.

LeFou rubbed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.  If Gaston said ‘no’ he’d be crushed, but he was also expecting it.  It was a blind bet.

“I’ll try,” LeFou gave in and Belle had a blinding smile, which made his stomach twist with an unpleasant feeling.

*****

“So, plans for prom?” LeFou asked, shuffling on Gaston’s bed to cross his legs.

Gaston, who was looking at his textbook, turned to look at his boyfriend.  “What?”  He raised his eyebrows, not sure if he heard the boy correctly.

“Do you have plans for prom?” LeFou clarified, shifting nervously.

“Umm.”  Gaston took a moment to answer, causing LeFou’s heart to race.  “I guess I'll stay in with you.  Why do you ask?”  Gaston pushed back and turned towards LeFou.

Well”- Lefou fiddled with his fingers, braving to stare at Gaston- “I was wondering if we could go to prom together?”

There was long, heavy pause before Gaston took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.  LeFou felt his heart drop.  He was scared, but he needed to hear what Gaston had to say.

“No.”

“What?”  LeFou blinked, not sure if he heard correctly.

“I said ‘no’.  I’m not going to prom.  Not with you.”

Ouch.  That stung.  “I just thought we could use this as our excuse.  You know, it’s almost the end of school, we could use this as our chance.  Or if you don’t like the big production we could just-”

“We’re not doing that.  I was going to talk to you about this.  I was thinking we’d keep it between us until we are done school.”

LeFou blinked several times, mouth hanging open.  “Y-Y-You don’t want to come out.”

Gaston nodded, crossing his hands over his chest.  “I just thought we could finally come out and-”

“Do you have to word it like that?” Gaston growled and stood up, towering over LeFou.

The boy felt same and sick.  He didn’t know how to react to this.  He’s never seen Gaston this mad.

“I don’t want that, LeFou.  Why don’t you respect my wishes?”

“I do,” LeFou cried, standing up.  “Do you know how hard this has been for me?  I’ve had to lie to Belle.”

Gaston rolled his eyes at the mention of Belle.  It wasn’t a secret that the two loathed each other throughout the school years.

“Gaston, she’s my friend, and I’ve had to lie to her for you.  Doesn’t that show how much I love you.”

“Maybe you never did.”

“What’s that supposed mean?”  LeFou fisted his hands at his side.

“Exactly what I said.  Do you understand my words?”

“What the hell?” LeFou cried.  “I have bent over backwards for you.  I have done everything you wanted me to do.  Why can’t you do this for me?”

Gaston’s flashed in anger, a look that he has seen, but never towards him.  “I don’t think you understand that coming out is much bigger than lying about your relationship.”

“Why is it a problem to be gay?  I’m out and I’m happy.  You shouldn’t hide who you are.”

Gaston paced around the room, pulling at end of his hair.  His eyes flashed in anger as he turned on LeFou. 

“I can’t be gay,” he nearly yelled.  Thankfully Gaston’s parents weren’t home.

“And why not?” 

“I just can’t.  I can’t let anyone know that I-”

“That you like men?  That you are gay?”  A heavy feeling weighed his stomach down.

“Yes.  I don’t want let them know that I’m gay or has been in a relationship.”

“You don’t have to announce it.  I didn’t.  You could just come with me.  No announcement.”

“I just can’t LeFou.”  Gaston sighed and dropped his hands.

“If you had a better-looking boyfriend you’d be more open to letting everyone know?”  LeFou muttered in anger, a slight joke because he knew Gaston loved him.

However, Gaston just looked down at the ground.

LeFou felt dread fill him.  He didn’t want to believe that Gaston wanted a better-looking guy to hold hands with.  He was so stupid.  He was just a gay experiment.  As soon as Gaston was away from school he’d dump him in a second.

“Are you ashamed of me?” LeFou croaked out, fighting back tears.

Again, silence.

“Right,” LeFou said, mostly to himself.  “I’m going to go.  _While I still have some of my heart left_ ,” LeFou said the last part in his head.  He felt his throat tighten as his vision blurred.

He walked out the door, avoiding Gaston.  When he was finally outside he let out a cry as tears rolled down his face.  The walk home was difficult, but when he was home, he closed his door and collapsed on his bed. 

 Gaston dropped on his bed when he heard the front door close.  He dropped his head into his hand and groaned.  He should have talked to LeFou, stopped him from leaving.  But he felt like he wasn’t meant to.  He fucked up, but the thing was, it felt like he didn’t deserve redemption.  This was his punishment for what he was putting LeFou through.  The boy deserved so much better.  That was clear on their first date.

He should be happy, he got his wish.  He could be open when school was done now, what he wanted.  He could be happy.

*****

When Monday came, LeFou wondered if he could stay in bed for the rest of the month.  He stayed in his house the whole weekend, wallowing in his bedroom, except when it came to dinner.

He stepped into the school just as the bell rang.  He had no motivation to go to first class.  He had Gaston next course and he wasn’t looking forward to that.  Since Friday, Gaston never texted him or called him.  Made sense.  Belle kept trying to get him, but he didn’t have the energy.

He shuffled into class late.  The teacher reprimanded him, but LeFou was too numb to care.  He took his usual seat by Belle and gave a weak smile.

Class went by quickly, which sent LeFou into a panic.  He knew he’d see Belle in their next class, but now he had to brave Gaston himself.

When he walked into class, he was surprised to see Gaston already sitting.  He was always the last one to arrive. 

He tried to meet Gaston’s eyes, but he was left with a blank stare.  LeFou felt his heart drop.  In the time they were together, Gaston would always wink at him cheekily, causing LeFou to blush.  This time he felt tears sting in his eyes.  He rushed to his seat, which was (luckily) behind Gaston.

It was a long day.  It seemed like everywhere he went Gaston was there.

LeFou was at Belle’s locker, talking about university, which LeFou didn’t know if he would go.

He heard laughing behind and both teens turned.  Belle rolled her eyes and scoffed when she saw Gaston and Stanley walk by.  Gaston stopped when he met LeFou’s eyes and glared, pulling Stanley away.  LeFou felt stupid, as if he did on a regular basis, until Gaston.  Now he felt like a joke, thinking Gaston had actually loved him.

Belle's eyes followed the two boys, pulling LeFou from his mind.

“I know you like him, but I don’t get it.”  She turned around and pulled a book out.

“Don’t worry,” LeFou voice cracked, but luckily Belle didn’t speak.  “He said no.”  LeFou hid his face with his hair. 

Belle gasped and turned to face him.  Her eyes were wide and mouth hanging open.  “You asked him?” she nearly whispered.

LeFou nodded, not lifting his head.  “I thought of what you said, so I went for it. “

“I’m so sorry,” she said softly and pulled the boy in for a hug.

LeFou has been on the verge of tears all day, but he wouldn’t break until he was in his room.   He had one more class with Gaston, but luckily Belle was in that one too.

“This is my fault.  I was the one who pushed you.”

LeFou shook his head.  “It wasn’t your fault.  I’m the one who went for it.  I deserve this.”

“No!  You don’t,” Belle nearly cried.

“I do.  I was stupid enough to think Gaston would say yes.  Guess you were wrong when you hinted that Gaston was gay,” he tried to joke, but Belle frowned at him.

*****

The next two weeks went on uneventfully.  Belle got a little excited each day as her date with Adam was coming up.  LeFou put on a face he was around Belle.  He knew she saw right through it, but she was kind enough to not comment.  He felt pathetic for wallowing over Gaston since she only knew Gaston said no to prom.  She didn’t know that he had actually been with Gaston for six months.

It was now at the point where LeFou just avoided Gaston entirely.  He kept his head down in each class and walked past the boy in the hallway without so much as a hopeful glance.

Gaston didn’t seem to care.  Which was probably the worst part of all of this.  He, at least thought Gaston would be a little sad over the breakup, but yet again Gaston made it clear that he didn’t care.

He needed Belle, but he couldn’t confide in her without reviling everything.  As much as Gaston broke his heart, he was still faithful to him.  It disgusted him

As if right on queue Gaston, Stanley and Dick walked by, chatting loudly.  Sadly, Stanley’s locker was right across from Belle’s, much to her annoyance.

“Got dragged into prom, huh?” Stanley teased, slapping Dick on the arm.

“Yep,” Dick replied, sounding bored.

Gaston smirked, which LeFou felt his stomach swoop.   His was waiting for Belle to grab her bag.  He glanced at Gaston from the corner of his eye.  He still felt his heart rate spike.

“How ‘bout you, Gaston?  Gonna spare Dick and go to prom too?”

Gaston chuckled humourlessly.  “No.”  He had his arms crossed, leaning on a locker.

“Any girls catch your eye?”  Dick smirk, making LeFou’s heart stop.

Gaston caught LeFou’s eye and turned to friends.  “Yep.”

LeFou just wanted to get the hell out of here.  He only had few weeks left, he wanted to get through this with minimal emotional damage.

Dick slapped Gaston the shoulder.  “Ask anyone then.”

Gaston glanced over at LeFou, who was no longer looking him, but begging Belle to hurry.  He felt a little pang of guilt.  He saw the affect their breakup had on LeFou every day.   He felt a little guilty each time he saw LeFou hanging his head.  He wanted to talk to LeFou, explain his self better, but he didn’t know how. 

“Nah.  Prom’s not my thing.”

LeFou didn’t hear the response as he practically pushed Belle to the door.  He also didn’t see Gaston staring after him.

*****

Prom came and went.  LeFou ‘helped’ Belle get ready.  She just had him there to see her finally dressed up.  He had to admit she looked lovely in her dress and hair done-up.  He left before Adam, promising her to call on Saturday.

It was the week before school ended for good, and while his grade was bouncing with excitement, LeFou just wanted to get away from this place.  Even Belle was excited.  Her date went well and now she was with Adam.  He was happy, it also meant that she wasn’t with him as much.  It was fine, they still had class together and walked home together.

Today though, he walked home alone since Belle was with Adam.  These past few months made LeFou glad his parents worked late hours. 

By eight, LeFou was still alone, his parents let him know they were going to be later today, which LeFou didn’t care.

He was in the middle of a trashy reality show, which he stopped paying attention to long ago when a knock came at the door.

Sighing, LeFou pushed off from the couch.  He opened the door without looking, which was a huge mistake.  He felt his heart stop and mouth go dry and wasn’t how good Gaston looked.  He always looked good, but it’s been three weeks since they last talked.  LeFou didn’t want this.  Gaston made everything clear and now the Devil was coming back to torture him more.

“Can I come in?” Gaston asked, shifting on his feet, hands tucked into his pockets. 

LeFou wanted to cry, no, slam the door in the man’s face.  Instead, he didn’t speak, but left the door open and walked back to the room.

“LeFou-” Gaston started but was cut off.

“Why are you here?”  LeFou crossed his arms.  “You made it clear, Gaston.”  It was the first time since the breakup that LeFou said his name, and it burned.

“I’m sorry.”

LeFou blinked for a moment before glaring.  “That’s all you have to say?   _Sorry_.”

Gaston shrugged his shoulders.  “What else do you want me to say?”

And there it was.  The Gaston he knew before getting to know him.  The mask he put on in public.  LeFou hadn’t been on the receiving end since the first date. 

“How about something besides  _sorry_ ,” LeFou snapped, but Gaston still stood still.  “I know you are sorry, but it’s not enough.  I bent over backwards for you so many times and it all came down to you being afraid who you are.  I know it’s scary to come out, letting everyone know.  And I never wanted to push that on you.  But,” LeFou looked at Gaston who had a blank expression, “I can’t handle it if you don’t talk.  You never did.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Gaston growled.

“Well, sorry that I care.  That’s what you do for your boyfriend.”

“I still didn’t ask.”

“God damn it!”  LeFou nearly yelled.  “I loved you, Gaston, and I still love you.”  LeFou felt his heart stop.  Fuck.  He never wanted Gaston to know he still had a hold on him, especially when Gaston didn’t seem to care about him. “And that makes it worst because I apparently disgust you.  I’m sorry I’m not a perfect boyfriend.”  He was silent for a second and then growled.  “Get out,” LeFou demanded, trying to keep his voice levelled.

He walked over to the door and opened it.  He waited for Gaston to turn around.

Gaston walked over to the door and closed it.

“What-” LeFou started but was cut off.

“I need to say something.  Can we go back to the living room?”

LeFou didn’t speak but walked to the room.  He turned on Gaston, wonder why he was giving Gaston his time.

Gaston took a deep breath and pulled at his hair.

“You okay?” LeFou let his voice got softer.

Gaston nodded and looked down at the ground.  “I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t worth it.  You are.  I should have made it clear that you are perfect.”

LeFou bit his lip.  “You’re just saying that.”

Gaston was about to reply when LeFou continued.  “And as sad as it is, I don’t hold it against you.  And I’m sorry—I’m sorry I pushed you to come out.  I was mad, and I took it out on you.”

“It’s not your fault, LeFou.  I need that.  I’m just not ready for the school to know that I’m gay.”  LeFou opened his mouth to say something, but Gaston pressed on.  “I’m not ready and I don’t think I will ever be.  School’s ending this week and I want to be who everyone thinks I am.”

“And why do you have to tell me that?  I’m not gonna say anything.”

“I know.”

“Then w-”

“Let me finish.”  His voice was quiet, and LeFou could see he was struggling with himself.  “I’m not coming out to the school, but I’m not going to hide it.”  LeFou wondering how that was possible.  “When I’m out of school I won’t hide.”

“You came over here to tell me what you yelled at me about,” LeFou huffed.

Gaston groaned.  “Look, I know I fucked up.  I can’t tell you how sorry I am.  And… I miss you.  I miss you, LeFou and I should have listened to you.”

LeFou was silent.  He didn’t know how to respond to this.

“Please say something,” Gaston practically pleaded.

“I know that was hard for you to admit.  But what you did and said hurt me.  I’ve been wondering what I did-”

“You didn’t-”

“Doesn’t stop me from putting the blame on myself.”

“That’s stupid,” Gaston jumped in.  Gaston saw the hurt in LeFou’s face.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean that.”

“Yeah,” LeFou muttered. 

“Look,” Gaston took a deep breath.  If he wanted LeFou back, he had to do something, “I-” The boy took a heavy breath and looked at the floor.  He couldn’t face LeFou right now.  “I told Stanley and Dick.  After Prom.”  He finally looked at LeFou who had sad eyes.

The shorter man pulled Gaston in for a hug.  He missed the feeling of his body against his, but right now it was his time to comfort the other boy.

“I’m proud of you.”  LeFou rubbed circles on Gaston’s back.  He wasn’t crying but gripped LeFou’s shirt tightly.

LeFou walked Gaston to the couch and sat him down.   He continued to rub circles until the man pulled back.

“I don’t know how I feel,” he admitted, still facing the shorter man.

“That’s okay,” LeFou mumbled and rubbed the thumb over Gaston’s cheek.  He didn’t pull back which made LeFou continue.

“They were accepting,” Gaston answered LeFou silent question.  “Haven’t treated me different.  But I’m not coming out yet.”

“I didn’t ask,” LeFou whispered, dropping his hand. 

“I know.”  Gaston grimaced.  “I just wanted to let you know.”

This was all so weird.  For weeks, he’d wanted nothing more than to be with Gaston again, but now he didn’t know if this was what he wanted.

He loved Gaston and was willing to hide until school ended, but that wasn’t an option anymore.  And he didn’t know how he felt about that.

“I know I have been a dick to you, I regret that.  Should never have gone back to hating you.  I was mad at myself and I took out on you. And those things I said about you, I was wrong.  I can’t forgive myself for making you feel like I was never attracted to you”

LeFou shrugged and moved away from Gaston, now that the moment was broken.  “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Gaston and gripped LeFou’s shoulders.  “I hurt you even when we were together.  I see that now.  I can’t get my head around it.  Why did you still stay with me for so long?”

“Because I love you.”  Panic took over him.  Fuck.  He said it again.  He needed to learn how to hold his tongue.  “I-I-I mean…”

“It’s okay.  I’m only asking for forgiveness. I know that what I said won’t be easily forgiven and if you want me gone I promise I will leave you alone.”

This was it, the moment he wanted since that night.  He wanted closure.  But he felt so empty.  He didn’t want to lose Gaston.  It was morbid and disgusting, but it gave LeFou comfort that Gaston was still around.

“No,” LeFou whispered, feeling dirty.

“No?”

LeFou looked up and met the man’s eyes.  “I don’t what you to leave.  I know it’s crazy and demanding, but I still want you in my life.”

“What…” Gaston trailed off, not believing what he was hearing.  LeFou was forgiving him, and he didn’t deserve it.

“I still love you.”  LeFou groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  He was so stupid.  Gaston broke up with him and broke his heart in the process.  Gaston didn’t love him, he just wanted to be a… Friend?

“Hey,” Gaston whispered and pulled LeFou’s chin up.  He was leaning in, whispering inches from his face.  “Can I?”

LeFou nodded as Gaston claimed his lips in a gentle kiss.  It only lasted for a second, but it was enough for LeFou’s heart to stutter again.

“I’m sorry.  I know I’ve said it so many times, but I am.  And I was stupid to let you go.  I should have told you what I felt.”  He took a deep breath.  “I love you too.  I understand if I lost my-”

“Yes,” LeFou breathed out before Gaston finished.  “I love you, and I know we have problems, but I am willing to try and respect your wishes.

All LeFou got in response was an ‘I love you’ and a crushing kiss.  He pulled back and cupped LeFou’s face.

“But I have one favour.”

“Anything.”  Gaston would do anything to make it up to LeFou.

“I want to tell Belle about us.”

Gaston pinched his face up.  He knew Belle didn’t like him and the feeling was mutual.

“Come on.  She’s great,” LeFou begged.  “She’s my friend and it was so hard to keep this a secret.  You can trust her.”

“She hates me.”

LeFou didn’t argue with.  The  _I hate her too_  was left unsaid.  In the past Gaston had asked Belle out repeatedly, causing the girl to grow a hatred for him, but it soon grew over time.

“If she knows you make me happy she won’t stand in the way.”

“She will say something.”

“Is that enough for you to back off?” LeFou asked with a serious face.  He knew how much Belle and Gaston didn’t get along. However, Gaston could look at this as getting one up on Belle.  The thought gave a tug in his gut.

“Nope,” Gaston grinned and captured LeFou’s lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
